Emarald to Onyx
by SafeT2nd
Summary: Inspired by Kurinoone. The Dark Prince trilogy! I wanted to continue the Dark prince Trilogy's so i made one of my own.(i'm stuck in the past god damn it!) Note: this is the Forth in the series. If you haven't read the first three parts, The Darkness Within. A Part of Me And Deepest Reflections, The none of this will make sense. So please read those first. Thank you.


**Note** : this is the Forth in the series. If you haven't read the first three parts, The Darkness Within. A Part of Me And Deepest Reflections, The none of this will make sense. So please read those first. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter and everything recognizable belongs to J K Rowling. Also this story is inspired by 'A Shattered Prophecy' by Project Dark Overlord.

Hey everyone this will be my first story… ever so don't hate it to much. I did this because I didn't want the Dark prince trilogy's to end all characters you see are from J K Rowling or Kurinoone. This is my own added Forth story I don't get anything out of this except fun of course. I plan on making this a hole story so enjoy!

Harry found himself back in riddle manor. He couldn't remember how he got here. He looked around at the familiar surroundings, he was in the dungeons, as he made his way through the halls he couldn't make out anything except cages among cages, the cages didn't surprise him, what did surprise him was what were in the cages. With a sickening jolt Harry realized that some of the cages where filled with children. Harry felt anger flair up in him at seeing the hurt innocent children. He made his way to one of the cages housing a little boy who looked around the age of six. But as he reached out to help the little boy he suddenly disappeared and was replaced by what looked like a house elf. The house elf was half crying half laughing, although he couldn't see his face. He herd footsteps coming, then he herd the familiar voice of Nott. "what did the dark lord say we should do with it". 'How can Nott be here he's dead I'm sure of it' Harry thought to himself . As soon as Harry realized this must be a dream he suddenly woke up.

He was drenched in sweat top to bottom Harry tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. He finally had enough and went to the bathroom to have a nice cold shower. He didn't know how long he was in there but when he got out the sun was out. with a sigh Harry got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He opened the door to the kitchen to find Lily Potter running around the kitchen looking through the cabinets. "Ummm… mum are you okay?" Asked Harry. she jumped startled. "Oh Harry you scared me." She said recovering herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing? Is every thing alright?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Oh, yes, yes, everything is alright. I just cant find the blueberry's." at

seeing Harrys confused face she explained. "Remus Sirius Hermione and the Weasley's- minus Charlie of course, are invited for breakfast its been a while since everyone came to visit so I invited them over so we could reconnect" lily said sounding happy but stressed. "Do,- do you need any help?" asked harry. Lily's face lit up. "Yes that would be wonderful sweetie. Could you run to the store and pick me up some blueberries." Harry smiled at here a dissapparated.

Damien walked into the kitchen 5 minutes after harry left. With a yawn Damien sat in one of the kitchen chairs rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Damien. "Good morning to you to" lily joked "Harry just left to buy me some blueberries, he'll be back any minute now." As if on cue harry apparated into the kitchen. "Hey Damy"

Harry said as he handed the blueberry's to lily.

Xxx

The guest arrived by floo one by one after a quick "hello." Sirius bolted for the kitchen following the smell of blueberry pancakes. Everyone laughed at him as lily scolded him, slapping his hand when he reached for a pancake. As the rest of the guest arrived harry finally found the girl he was looking for. As Ginny Weasley searched the room for her boyfriend as soon as there eyes met Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs making Ginny laugh. as soon as they where alone Harry pressed his lips against hers stopping her from laughing. as Ginny fell into the kiss the door banked open Damien and Ron both made gaging noises while Hermione's face turned bright red as she tried to avoid eye contact with Harry and Ginny. Harry let out a sigh and stopped the kiss making Ginny mad at both Harry for stopping the kiss and her friends for interrupting the kiss.

"What!" Ginny snapped at her friends she looked over at Harry to see him smiling at her, her face turned bright red. 'Damn' she thought to herself how does he still manage to make me blush. Hermione cleared her throat audible. "Sorry to interrupted this… private moment" she said a slight brush creeping up her cheeks. "we just wanted to see how the plans are going. You know for the advance dueling."

Harry looked at her with a smile.

"take a look." Harry snapped his fingers and the blue prints appeared in his hands. he set the blueprint on the table and the five of them all huddled around it. "Woah" Ron said in awe "this must have cost you a fortune"

"no it cost Voldemort a fortune… and I only spent half of it on the building." Harry said. in a weird way he sounded almost annoyed. "Why didn't you spend it all? I thought you didn't want Voldemort's money" Damy said a little confused.

"Well I wanted to spend it all but Dumbledore" harry spat the name. "Said that he couldn't except all the money, so he settled with half."

Harry said a little annoyed with Dumbledore's antics.

"So what are you going to do with the rest" ask Ron this time.

"Well since I have so much money left I started adding upgrades to the plans. Stuff like better wards a personal training ground, a bedroom, more weapons." Harry whispered the last part. "Wait why do you need a bedroom I thought you would apparate back to potter manor." Damian said.

"Well I was going to but apparating here every night didn't sound that fun." Harry explained. "plus if I ever had a visitor." He winked at Ginny. "What… asked Damy. "Oh. Ewww. Oh my god Harry we didn't need to know that." Damy said making a face.

Harry looked at Ginny and laughed seeing her bright red face matching the color of her hair and a huge smile on her face. At catching her eye if possible her blush deepened. Hermione cleared her throat albeit a slight blush as well "shall we join the others for breakfast" she asked. "Hopefully Sirius didn't eat it all said Damy" but at seeing Ron horror strict face he correct himself "I mean he probably didn't" said Damy with a grin. Hermione and Harry shook there heads while Ginny out right laughed.

Xxx

"Damy where's Harry?" Asked lily. "He's outside training" said Damy.

"Really still?." "Yeah he said something about apparating." "What! Where is he!" Said lily fearfully.

Damy looked taken aback. "he's out back. Mum what's wrong with Harry training" Damy said getting up from his seat.

Lily didn't say. she left to go outside while Damy followed. Lily opened the back door to see Harry apparating nonstop from one spot to the other. All of the sudden Harry stopped he looked like he was going to throw up. he fell to his knees and throw up all over the yard. lily ran to his side and patted his back while he throw up finally harry stopped throwing up. but he still looked quite green. at once lily rounded on him "Harry! Why would you do something like this, you know what could happen if you messed up even just a little. And apparating consistently like that. Harry the chances of something going wrong skyrockets. promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

Harry said nothing but continued looking at his feet. "Harry please promise me you wont do something like this again." lily said sounding a little scared Harry wasn't answering her. Harry looked up. "Promise me Harry." Lily said once again. Harry sighed. "I promise mum." Harry said noting the fear in her voice. Damy spoke up at once. "I don't get it. What's wrong with harry apparating."

"When apparating you have to focuses on where you want to go if you apparate to fast consistently, you could loss focus and end up getting splinched." Harry said noting how his mum flinched when he said what could go wrong. "Why would you do that to yourself." Asked Damy. "Because Damy I need to train-" Damien cut him off. "What? Why do you need to train? nothings going to happen this year." Damien said sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then Harry. "Just because there's not a threat right , doesn't mean that there will never be one." Said harry almost calm.

"Ok enough inside both of you." Said lily the truth was she hated Harry talking like that. It scared her Harry couldn't have a normal life it seemed. No she has to stop thinking like that. this years going to be different. I hope.

Xxx

The Potters were seated in the living room when the fire came to life. Ginny walked out of the fire place having just flooed from the borrow. She stomped up to Harry angrily and thrust a piece of paper into his hands bewildered Harry opened the envelope and read aloud.

Ginny Weasley I am sad to write you didn't make the team the reason behind this is lack of experience. the team is looking for someone advanced in Quidditch for this reason you have been denied entry to the tryouts of chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. We have found other players with more experience that will be coming to tryouts. If you would like to join the team next year (as substitute or possible fulltime chaser) you will have to have more experience. We wish to see you next year.

Best wishes Julian Gret Holyhead Harpies manager.

Gwenog Jones. Holyhead Harpies team captain.

Harry looked up from the letter after reading it and slipped is hand into hers. Ginny had sad or angry tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. The Potters gave her a sympathetic look. Lily potter. Got up from her seat and crossed the room and engulfed Ginny into a hug. All the Potters and Weasley's and most of her friends new how much she wanted to get on this team. James at once spoke up. "You'll get them next year Ginny. we have complete faith in you." He said giving her a sad smile. "Ginny I'm so sorry" Damien said. "what are you going to do now?" Ginny wiped at the tears in her eyes and sat down next to Harry still hand in hand. "I don't know I guess this is it" Ginny said her voice cracking a bit. "What do you mean next year you'll be able to join them with a little more experience of course" Damien said. Confused why Ginny was giving up on her dreams. ever since he can remember Ginny's always wanted to play professional Quidditch, and for the Holyhead Harpies no less. Ginny sighed. "how am I supposed to get the experience for next year" Ginny said defeated.

"Just join a different team this year everyone knows how brutal the Holyhead Harpies training is. Any other team would be lucky to have you. then switch teams to the Holyhead Harpies next year." Damian said trying to cheer up Ginny. "I cant Damy "Every Quidditch team has a five year contract the only way to get out of the contract, is if somehow you got a major injury, and if I get a major injury in my first year the Holyhead Harpies will never let me join." She said her voice sounding even more defeated. James nodded he understood Ginny. He new a lot about Quidditch and this is one of the reasons he never played Quidditch professionally. he would have loved to play Quidditch but with Sirius wanting to become an Auror and then lily. he just couldn't so he gave up the dream. in all fairness his life came out better this way and he doesn't regret his dissension at all. Ginny wiped up the rest of her tears that finally made there way down and slipped her hand out of Harrys. Ginny cleared her throat. "I should probably head back home" she said slightly embarrassed that she cried in the middle of her boyfriends parents home. She got up and went to the floo. Before she could go Harry grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "well find a way." he whispered to her with that he let go of her hand and without saying anything Ginny flooed back to the borrow. A where her family were giving her sympathetic looks. She walked past them giving them reissuing although weak smiles. And went to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed give me your opinion on it so far of course this is only the beginning


End file.
